Agente Ackerman
by Pandirafa
Summary: Levi Ackerman tiene tres reglas a la hora de trabajar: 1)No contarle a nadie a qué se dedica. 2)No mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo. 3)No dejar que tus emociones controlen tus acciones. Lo primordial a la hora de trabajar en la investigación de un asesinato; es estar centrado en atrapar a los hijos de puta que van por ahí jugando a ser Dios. Decidiendo quién vive y quién no


¡Hola! Aquí Pandirafa, un placer saludarles.

He estado preguntandome si hacerlo un one-shot o un two-shot, pero al final he cedido ante la segunda opción. La idea surgió en un momento que estaba viendo un caso criminal, sí, la historia está basado en hechos reales, hablando del lado criminal, el resto sí es mío. (? Exceptuando, también, los personajes.

Ah, bueno, no me meto mucho aquí ¡Espero que disfruten la historia!

* * *

 _¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo que me dice mi cerebro?_

 _Afirmo que no tengo motivos para ganar._

 _¿Por qué me molesta perder?_

 _Lo hago todo a medias._

 _Todo._

* * *

Durante la mañana del miércoles dieciocho de noviembre, Jean, sale a pasear con su perro, Puchi, un caniche toy de pelaje marrón. Bosteza varías veces mientras camina por el parque, el día estaba nublado, y hacía algo de frío. A duras penas deberían ser las siete de la mañana, no le gustaba levantarse tan temprano cuando no tenía clases en la mañana, pero lo hacía por amor a su querido Puchi, por lo que lo aceptaba con gusto (a veces).

De igual manera, le encantaba ir al parque principal de la ciudad. Era bastante grande, por no decir _enorme,_ poseía un lago hermoso y romántico, el cual tenía una vista realmente maravillosa al atardecer, algún día llevaría a Mikasa… si esta aceptaba tener una cita con él.

* * *

Levi Ackerman tiene tres reglas a la hora de trabajar:

 **1) No contarle a nadie a qué se dedica.**

Ser doctor, arquitecto o empresario eran cosas de las que se podía hablar o comentar en una plática "normal". Sí, normal, entre comillas, pero decirle a alguien: _«Investigo asesinatos para luego patearles el culo a los jodidos asesinos de mierda»_ no era algo que le agradara a las personas. Y es que Levi era tan crudo para algunos aspectos que había tenido problemas en el pasado, luego de responder amablemente, solo como Levi Ackerman puede serlo, su profesión cuando alguien se la preguntaba, dejó de hacerlo. Algunas personas eran demasiado _mierdillas_ , palabras del mismo Levi, y nenas para soportar las cosas. Prefería ahorrarse los dolores de cabeza.

 **2) No mezclar su vida privada con su trabajo.**

Algo que detestaba era que alguno de sus hombres o alguien más trajera los problemas de casa al trabajo o viceversa (porque luego esto ocasionaba problemas en la oficina). _«Siempre serás una mierda, pero sé una mierda distinta en casa, maldita sea.»_ Había dicho una vez a algún subordinado que tenía problemas con su pareja. Si no te concentrabas en lo que estás investigando, no servías para el trabajo, así de sencillo. Puedes tener mil cosas en la cabeza, pero cuando se está tratando con criminales solo piensas en ellos. Así era Levi.

 **3) No dejar que tus emociones controlen tus acciones.**

La última y más importante de sus reglas. Sabía a la perfección que había momentos en los que la víctima o lo que sucedió con ella te _marca_ , la historia o situación te llega y dejas salir tu lado emocional. Simpatizas con ella o con su familia y pierdes la razón, había visto cometer imprudencias a varios camaradas por esa razón. Por ese motivo suele separar completamente su vida privada con su trabajo, incluso si trata de alguien cercano (que sí, por desgracia ha pasado. Su mejor amiga, Isabel, víctima de violación y estrangulamiento).

A pesar de lo que muchos creen, Levi sí tiene una vida lejos de su trabajo. Se lleva bien con su prima, Mikasa, iban a comer o simplemente conversaban en algún parque. Incluso, y aunque ni siquiera él pudiera creerlo del todo, llegaba a salir con ella y sus dos mejores amigos (a veces algunos amigos más, muy pocas). Armin Arlet y Eren Jaeger, a decir verdad, los jóvenes no le disgustaban, Eren podía llegar a ser algo ruidoso, pero le parecía agradable. Armin era calmado, y más que nada solía dejarse llevar por las locuras de Eren, era bastante astuto y su propio instinto le decía que si se enojaba en serio, podría llegar a ser bastante "aterrador" (para el resto, no para él).

Sin que su prima lo supiera, se escribía con Eren, incluso salían a comer o pasear, a veces veían una película en su apartamento (de alguna u otra manera había terminado invitándolo un día), no podía decirle nada a Mikasa. Sabía cómo sobreprotege a sus amigos, y lo loca que se ponía con ello. Eren fue adentrándose cada vez más en su vida. A tal punto que no estaba tranquilo si no recibía sus buenos días y buenas noches. Al despertarse o al acostarse tenía una sonrisa idiota en sus labios, quizás era hora de ir al médico. Algo debía estar fallando en él.

* * *

 _A veces sus palabras me sorprendían un poco._

 _No lo sabía._

 _No sabía que el hecho de que alguien se interese por tu mundo fuese algo que te revuelve el estómago de felicidad._

* * *

Como por las siete y media de la mañana, Puchi empieza a ladrarle a algo detrás de los arbustos. Frunció el ceño, eso era extraño. Puchi casi nunca ladraba, en muy raras ocasiones, quiso creer que había algún otro animal detrás, pero no había ningún ruido en respuesta. Tragó saliva. Por alguna extraña razón no le daba una buena curiosidad todo eso.

Respiró hondo. Se abre paso entre los arbustos, en un principio no ve nada extraño, hasta que sus ojos se enfocan en algo que sobresale de la tierra. No es una piedra, ni una rama, parece ser que es una mano. Una mano humana. Cuatro dedos, para ser más exactos, la primera falange asomándose de entre la tierra, ligeramente dobladas, formando la apariencia de una garra. Jean ahoga un grito, siente unos extraños deseos de vomitar. Suelta la correa de Puchi y cae de trasero al suelo. Está temblando. Respiró agitadamente. Llamó a la policía e informó lo que había encontrado.

La policía llegó al parque a los tres minutos. Puchi seguía ladrando, él todavía temblaba. No llegaba a entender por qué se había puesto así o por qué tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

A pesar de todo, nunca fue al hospital. Llevaba aproximadamente dos años conociendo a los amigos de su prima, al menos año y medio mensajeándose con Eren y un año teniendo salidas casuales. Todo parecía normal. Lo parecía. Excepto por la simple razón de que, desde hace unos meses, miraba de vez en cuando los labios del castaño deseando devorarlos. A veces se sorprendía a sí mismo de su autocontrol. Eren amaba los helados de vainilla, por ende, casi siempre tenía manchas blancas, pegajosas y dulces por la boca o manos. Juraba que lo hacía apropósito, pero después le sonreía con tanta ternura que se arrepentía de pensar mal de él.

 **Estaba contra la espada y la pared.**

* * *

El agente Ackerman cava alrededor de la mano, deja salir un suspiro de frustración. Extrae de la tierra un brazo entero, aparentemente de un hombre joven. Levi lleva su mirada hacia uno de sus subordinados, Petra Ral, hace un gesto con la cabeza y con él indica que llamen a los demás. Deben de empezar a buscar más partes del cuerpo, todavía hay una posibilidad de que hubiera más partes escondidas por el parque.

Debían acordonar la zona.

Se maldijo mentalmente. _«Escogieron el puto parque más grande que pudieron encontrar. Este maldito lugar podría llegar a ser un cuarto de zona de toda la jodida ciudad.»_ Pensó. No es como si no simpatizara o se sintiera mal por el descubrimiento, su trabajo era atrapar al responsable de esto. Y lo haría. Pero si se dejaba tocar o ablandar con cada caso que tenía, no llegaría a ningún lado. Levi entrega el brazo a otro agente, se acerca al chico, que está sentado en una banca del parque, que hizo la llamada. Lo reconoce con mucha facilidad, Jean Kirstein uno de los amigos de su prima, Mikasa nunca los ha presentado formalmente, pero le ha mostrado algunas fotos donde aparece y reconoce su cara de caballo de los insultos infantiles de Eren.

* * *

En uno de sus días libres, mientras se mensajeaba con él, sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho. Si bien, es verdad que su rostro casi siempre se mostraba "molesto", en esa ocasión pudo asegurar que, en caso de estar en algún lugar público y no en la comodidad de su casa, si alguien lo veía pensaría que iba a cometer un asesinato. Gruñó internamente al leer ese maldito mensaje de nuevo.

 _«¿Por qué el mocoso idiota me tiene que decir estas cosas?»_

 **Mocoso de Mierda:**

Levi!

Creo que… me gusta alguien pero…

 **Levi:**

¿Pero qué?

 **Mocoso de Mierda:**

Es un hombre…

Mordió su labio inferior. Esto le estaba matando. Quizás… el mocoso idiota había robado su corazón desde hace mucho. Tal vez esos abrazos ocasionales le hacían tener cosquillas en el estómago, quizás el gracioso hecho de intentar cocinar algo para él, aun sabiendo que era un asco en la cocina, lo hacía sentirse idiota. Puede que la _estúpida_ sonrisa del **estúpido** y maldito mocoso de mierda le pareciera la cosa más hermosa que ha visto… quizás, le gustaba ese idiota. Solo quizás. Y también quizás, solo quizás, le partiría la cara al tipo que le estaba robando a _su_ Eren.

 _«… ¿Mi Eren…? Debo estar volviéndome loco.»_

 **Levi:**

¿Y?

 **Mocoso de Mierda:**

No… te da asco…?

 **Levi:**

¿Debería?

 **Mocoso de Mierda:**

No!

Solo… temía que sí, perdón

 **Levi:**

¿Tengo cara de ser un puto homofóbico de mierda? ¿O acaso esperabas que te rompiera las bolas a patadas por decirme esto?

* * *

—Agente Ackerman. —Se presentó de una "buena" manera. Jean todavía estaba algo shockeado, incluso así, llevó su mirada hacia la insignia que Levi le estaba mostrando, trago saliva, el hombre que tenía enfrente el parecía intimidante.

—J-Jean Kirstein…

—¿Cómo encontraste la mano? —directo al grano. Si había algo que siempre le aconsejaban al detective Ackerman, era tener algo más de tacto a la hora de hablar, pero eso a Levi le sudaba tres cojones. Él hablaría como se le diera la gana.

—Salí de mi casa a eso de las seis con algo, casi siete, traje a Puchi a jugar al parque y luego de estar media hora dando un paseo… simplemente empezó a ladrarle a los arbustos, cuando me acerqué vi… vi la mano y… los llamé…

—¿Puchi?

—M-Mi perro… señor.

—¿Tu novia lo nombró?

—No… —Jean sintió un golpe bajo, lo que menos quería recordar en ese momento es que nunca había tenido novia— el nombre lo escogí yo. No tengo novia…

—No llegarás a ningún lado llamando _"Puchi"_ a tu perro.

Asintió, algo deprimido. Puchi había estado dando vueltas alrededor de los demás agentes, Petra lo traía en brazos en ese momento, se lo entregó a su dueño y le sonrió. Jean intentó regresarle el gesto, pero no pudo.

—Detective Ackerman, el resto del equipo ha llegado. Casi hemos terminado de evacuar a las personas que están en el parque, comenzaremos la búsqueda dentro de poco.

—Bien. Llévate al caballo, necesita un dulce o a su madre. Una de dos.

Jean lo miró algo sorprendido, los únicos que hacían esas bromas eran sus amigos, en especial el idiota de Eren. Petra intentó reír ante la pequeña broma de su superior, le habló calmadamente al chico que tenía enfrente y se lo llevó de ahí. Sin embargo, el mencionado arrugó el entrecejo… ¿qué estaba pasando?

* * *

 ** _Llamada entrante, Mocoso de Mierda._**

Contestó, no iba a saludar, no solía hacerlo. Eren simplemente empezaba a hablar de lo que sea que quisiera y Levi se limitaba a responder. A veces ni eso, lejos de molestarle, a Eren le aparecía… _"adorable",_ la primera vez que se lo dijo estuvo a punto de partirle los dientes, no por disgusto sino por… orgullo y es que nadie, ni en un millón de años, podría llamar adorable a Levi _TeRompoLosPutosHuesosPequeñaYApestosaMierda_ Ackerman.

— _Levi, tengo algo muy importante que decirte…_ —Su voz sale temblorosa y apagada, apenas podría decir que es el enérgico chico que siempre que está molestándolo o diciendo tonterías.

—¿Qué pasa?

 _—_ _Uhm, bueno, verás… es que…_ —lo escuchó titubear, suspirar, incluso pudo decir que… sollozar. Un extraño dudo se apoderó de su garganta, no le gustaba la idea de que Eren estuviera llorando. — _Levi… me gustas. Me gustas mucho. No sé cuánto tiempo lleva siendo así, tienes algo que me hace estremecer. Me encantas, sí, con todo y tu mal humor, tu forma de hablar, tu amor obsesivo por la limpieza, tu comida quemada… con todos tus defectos y virtudes._ —Eren volvió a sollozar, respiró entrecortadamente antes de continuar— _Sé que debe ser… horrible que te diga esto, solo quería decirlo… no quería… yo… dejaré de molestarte… lo siento. No me odies._

No es como si Levi no supiera qué decir, es solo que estaba intentando asimilar todo. El por qué escucharlo así le partía el corazón y por qué su pecho se sentía tan cálido al saber que él lo quería de esa manera.

—Espera. —Dijo, luego de unos eternos segundos de sufrimiento. Eren se mordió el labio inferior al otro lado de la línea, estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Era lo más difícil que le había tocado hacer en toda su vida.

—…—Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, Levi no había hablado y él tampoco quería hacerlo, pero si no decía una palabra lo más probable es que el eterno y ansioso silencio lo devorara por completo— _¿Qué?_

—Me gustas, mocoso estúpido.

Claramente pudo escuchar el grito de sorpresa de Eren al otro lado del teléfono, casi pudo verlo temblar delante de él, estaba ahogando sus sollozos, balbuceando algunas cosas. A pesar de que siguiera llorando, esta vez sabía que era de felicidad y lo dejó pasar.

* * *

De entre todas las personas que evacuaron del parque, encontraron dos pescadores que le dieron lo que él denominaría: **información interesante**. Se habían acercado a él y le preguntaron si todo esto era por la cabeza de maniquí que habían tirado al lago. Después de hablar un poco, y que lo llevaran a él y los demás agentes al lugar donde estaba la cabeza, los pescadores se quedaron estupefactos al encontrarse con la noticia de que no era la cabeza de un maniquí, sino una cabeza humana. La cabeza semi destrozada de una persona.

Atada a una piedra con un cable de cobre, se encontraba la cabeza de un hombre joven. Un agente se metió al lago para sacarla, los pescadores se habían ido ya, y el agente Ackerman se llevó una mano a la boca sintiendo las repentinas ganas de vomitar. No solo por la cabeza, también estaba percibiendo un olor putrefacto cerca. Alertó de eso a otros agentes, dejaron a un equipo de submarinistas peinando la zona del lago mientras los demás buscaban por algunas otras partes del parque, entre ellos, el lugar de donde provenía el pútrido olor.

Siguieron el rastro a un montón de tierra y piedras. Enterrada debajo de todo aquello, se encontraron con una bolsa de basura, se acercaron con mucho cuidado y la abrieron. Algunos agentes tuvieron que apartar la mirada, otros se alejaron para vomitar, el hedor era insoportable. Dentro de la bolsa se halló un torso humano con las extremidades amputadas, entre ellas, los genitales.

* * *

Eren se encontraba en casa de Levi. Sentado en su sofá, con la cara entre las rodillas, las mejillas totalmente rosas y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Era la primera vez que se veían cara a cara desde que se confesaron por llamada. No lo había planeado del todo, simplemente había salido de su casa y caminado hasta ahí, sabía que Levi tenía dos semanas de descanso, se lo había dicho hace no mucho. Por lo que fue a su casa. A las siete de la mañana. Casi en pijama y una mochila… que ni siquiera sabía por qué cargaba.

Levi casi le rompe la cara a quien sea que viniera a despertarlo a las siete de la mañana en un día de descanso. La noche anterior se había quedado organizando sus productos de limpieza y al no fijarse en la hora se quedó hasta tarde. Pero al darse cuenta de que era su preciado Eren, en pijama, temblando, mirándole con cara de perrito bajo la lluvia, se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Y de alguna manera se quedó ahí, haciendo café y agradecido de haberse llevado por error esa caja de hotcakes congelados. Al menos podría darle un desayuno decente, Levi ya se había acostumbrado a comer cosas quemadas o instantáneas, pero no le daría eso a Eren… no ahora, al menos.

* * *

Después de un largo día de búsqueda, lograron llevarle al forense un brazo, una pierna, un torso y una cabeza. Hanji se estiró un poco, miró el cadáver y suspiró, era una lástima que un joven tan atractivo terminara en ese estado. Para su desgracia, así de perra llegaba a ser la vida. No era la persona más joven que ha llegado a su morgue, ni ahora ni nunca. Esas ratas asquerosas estaban ahí, acechando siempre. Llevándose a pequeños ángeles inocentes… su trabajo era hablar por los muertos y conducir a los vivos hasta su asesino. Para su grata sorpresa, observa a Levi entrar e interrogarle con la mirada. Algo huele extraño, y no es ella, se había bañado ese día.

—¿Qué pasa, chiquitin? ¿Ya me extrañas? —Ríe divertida, mientras comienza a realizar la autopsia. No era la primera vez lo hacía estando su amigo ahí, al contrario, solía ir de vez en cuando para hablar y sacar información y así continuar trabajando.

—Púdrete, Zoe. Estoy aquí por información, ese monstruo sigue en las calles y no creo que se quede mucho tiempo sin volver a actuar.

—Te doy la razón… parece que volverá a atacar pronto. ¿Han logrado identificarlo? —La pregunta es la misma que en otras ocasiones, pero Hanji puede sentir que algo cambia en el ambiente una vez la suelta, pero incluso si lo siente continúa trabajando. Era su regla: Trabajo antes que sentimientos. Aunque el silencio del azabache le está preocupando, y él lo sabe, pero no parece querer hacer nada para cambiarlo. Antes de que ella vuelva a preguntar algo, Levi responde.

—Sí, ha sido identificado.

* * *

Colocó el intento de desayuno, más desayuno que intento, en la mesa; junto a una taza con café y un vaso con jugo. El castaño sigue en el sofá, con el corazón zumbando en sus orejas, pero a pesar de todo, levanta la mirada y traga saliva antes de acercarse con timidez. Toma asiento frente a Levi, ninguno dice nada, y él no es capaz de ver su rostro, siente demasiados nervios. Se imagina a sí mismo como una quinceañera enamorada, con la única diferencia que no era una mujer. Lo de enamorado… vale, eso está por verse. No sabe si es amor, solo sabe que quiere al azabache. Lo quiere y con locura.

—No voy a matarte, no me tengas miedo.

—N-No es miedo… solo… me siento nervioso…

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé…

—¿Tienes algo que decirme?

Eran traga saliva y empieza a jugar con sus dedos, ¿qué era lo que podía decir? Levi tenía una actitud dominante, demasiado intimidante a su parecer, pero atrayente de alguna y otra manera. El problema era que las palabras desaparecían cuando le miraba, ¡no era nada sencillo intentar hablarle! En especial cuando no está seguro de lo que quiere hablar, sabe que ha estado balbuceando un rato. Abriendo y cerrando la boca como si fuera algún tipo de pez, pero su mente está echa un caos y no tiene nada en orden. Levi arquea una ceja, y Eren tiene miedo de que esté perdiendo la paciencia y sea echado. Sabe que el azabache no va a hacerlo, pero el miedo sigue ahí, latente.

—¿So-So-mos… pareja? —Después de un buen rato es capaz de hablar con un poco más de normalidad, y la pregunta es lo único que se atreve a decir. Su voz está más aguada de lo normal, sus mejillas enrojecen con furia por la vergüenza causada. Ah, era como sentirse un niño otra vez. Un tonto niño que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorado del hombre que tenía en frente.

—Sí.

Siente que el corazón va a salírsele del pecho, ah, estaba tan feliz. Sonrió, sacando toda la alegría y cariño que su pecho había creado. Levi quedó encantado, quizás lo había estado desde el momento que lo vio primera vez. De igual manera, amó esa sonrisa y el hecho de que fuera por y para él lo hacía más especial.

Ah, así se sentía estar enamorado.

* * *

El agente Ackerman era el encargado de hablar con la familia, la parte más difícil del trabajo. Pero él lo hacía como si nada, por eso nadie se sorprendió cuando decidió ir solo a hablar con la madre de la víctima. ¿Dónde estaba el padre? Según el registro este había muerto varios años antes en un accidente automovilístico. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber que la madre quedaría devastada ante la noticia, había perdido a su marido y ahora a su hijo. Su único hijo. Sintió un nudo en su garganta. Mierda, por un momento había olvidado que era humano. Él no podía hacer nada, no podía endulzar la verdad. No podía cambiar nada.

Estaciona frente a la casa y observa un minuto el jardín ¿qué carajos estaba haciendo? Aprieta el puente de su nariz y suelta un gruñido casi animal. Si no fuera porque él mismo lo acaba de hacer, dudaría que una persona lo haya ocasionado. Sale de su auto y va directamente hacia la puerta, toca un par de veces y en menos de dos minutos aparece una mujer. Ella cargaba los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, estaba alterada y se aferraba a su celular. Le mira fijamente unos minutos antes de hacerse a un lado y dejarle ingresar a la vivienda. La desaparición había sido presentada hace apenas unos días… y ellos lo habían encontrado. Sin vida.

—Muy buenas tardes —empieza, sorprendentemente, de una manera normal y no de manera directa como en otras ocasiones. Su pecho se oprime. Esto no es su estilo, pero no quiere ser grosero—, soy el agente Levi Ackerman. —Ella asiente y fija su mirada en la placa ante ella. Traga saliva, sabe que no podía salir nada bien de todo eso. —Hemos encontrado a su hijo.

Retiene la respiración ante la seriedad con la que le han hablado, su hijo no está detrás de él, mucho menos parece estar cerca. El peor de sus miedos se ha hecho realidad, todavía tenía la esperanza de volverlo a abrazar; de jalarle de las orejas por preocuparla tanto. Pero no iba a poder hacerlo más. Sus lágrimas sin parar, y no puede evitar aferrarse al oficial que tiene enfrente. Está derrumbada, rota. Solloza una y otra vez el nombre de su hijo.

Levi no sabe qué hacer. No sabe qué sentir. Nada fuera de lo normal, era otro día más de trabajo.

Se mantiene de esta manera, llorando y aferrándose a un hombre que no conoce. Sabe que está mal, que no debería hacerlo…, pero era su bebé. Su mundo, su héroe. Le dolía la idea de que no volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos y avergonzarle por tratarlo como un bebé a pesar de ser adulto. No se explica por qué el azabache le causa una paz inexplicable, pero así era. Y no podía estar más agradecida. Con cuidado, siente cómo su cabello es acariciado. El agente se siente descolocado, sabe que no tuvo que hacerlo, pero no importaba. Esto era como un disparar, ya había presionado el gatillo.

—Encontraremos al hijo de puta que hizo tal atrocidad.

Levi ha roto sus propias reglas.

Era el principio del fin.

* * *

Eren le sonríe como solo él sabe hacerlo. Han pasado dos meses desde que están juntos, todavía no ha sido capaz de decírselo a su prima. No porque no quiera, sino porque en ese momento no lo ven necesario. Quisieran pasar un tiempo en silencio, ambos saben cómo se pondrá. Eren le habla de su madre, de lo hermosa y fuerte que es. El azabache queda encantado ante cada palabra que le relata, no solo por lo increíble que sonaba aquella mujer, sino por el amor y cariño con el que era retratada. Entrelazan sus dedos mientras Eren le habla de su infancia, de su vida. De cómo conoció a Mikasa y a Armin y de todo lo que han pasado juntos.

—Levi, ¿crees que Mikasa pegue el grito al cielo cuando sepa lo nuestro?

—Posiblemente intente apuñalarme mientras duermo.

Eren ríe ante la broma del azabache, imaginándose a su amiga con un cuchillo en mano dispuesta a matar a alguien. Se estremece ante la idea, más que nada porque sabía que ella tenía un carácter fuerte, daba la apariencia de, quizás, poder hacerlo, pero en realidad sabe que es un amor de persona y es incapaz de realizar tan atrocidad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer la primera parte de «Agente Ackerman»! Tengo un año de haber empezado este one-shot, basándome en varios casos reales (que luego perdí) y falta de inspiración ¡por fin he podido terminarlo! En este momento trabajo en la segunda parte, pero quería subirlo, más como un recordatorio de: "Len, tienes que terminar esto." Que otra cosa, de igual manera ¡Gracias por leer todo esto! Por favor, no te vayas sin comentar ¡dime qué te ha parecido! Estaré encantado de leer esto.


End file.
